undyingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Covenant Family
The Covenant Family was one of the greatest and most prominent families in Ireland as early as the 17th century. Spanning nine generations, the Covenant Family suffered many tragedies and unusual deaths in their later years. The heir of the family in the 20th century was Joseph Covenant, father of what would be the last generation of Covenants and the head of the Covenant Estate. As of 1923, the last and final heir to the Covenant family was Jeremiah Covenant . History The 9th - and final - generation of Covenants was initiated by the marriage of Joseph and Evaline Covenant. They had five children together; Jeremiah (their oldest child and first-born son), Aaron and Bethany (twins, a boy and a girl), Ambrose (third son and fourth child), and then Lizbeth (youngest child and second daughter), the last of which cost Evaline her life during childbirth. The Curse of the Undying King was a result of Jeremiah attempting to play a harmless prank on his four younger siblings when he was but 12 years old. He found etchings in one of his father's magic research books from the Great Library of their home that matched the etchings on the mysterious and ominous Standing Stones that sat just off of their family estate. When Jeremiah took his siblings out to these stones and had them stand within them, he began to read the chantings from the book. While he had only meant to scare his siblings as a joke, he was startled to find that the wind began to blow intensely and the ocean began to boil as he read. The younger Covenant children fell to the ground in terror, but afterwards, none of the siblings decided to tell their father Joseph what had happened. It was not until year's later that Jeremiah went to his father in tears, having realized that he had indeed unleashed something terrible. His sibling's personalities changed drastically; Lizbeth became wild and prone to fits of uncontrollable temper, biting a servant and then licking her lips afterward like an animal. Ambrose became cruel and tyrannical, eventually being expelled from his boarding school for torturing and mutilating a dog. Aaron began painting disturbing images, expressing signs of madness, and inundating himself with drugs and alcohol, regularly harassing and tormenting his siblings when he was not too inebriated for speech. Bethany began expressing disdain toward her decidedly inferior siblings, becoming swiftly more reclusive and obsessed with the occult. Members The known members of the Covenant family: *Evaline Covenant, the mother *Joseph Covenant, the father *Jeremiah Covenant *Aaron Covenant *Bethany Covenant *Ambrose Covenant *Lizbeth Covenant Owned Lands The Covenant Estate covers many acres of land and consists of the Covenant Manor, the Family Mausoleum with Old Cemetery, Bethany's Cottage in the forest, the abandoned Monastery located separately on a big island, the Lighthouse and fortress ruins near it, and off course the Isle of the Standing Stones. Covenant Family Portrait.png|Covenant family portrait without signs. Evaline Covenant portrait in Library.png|Evaline Covenant Portrait Category:Undying Page